The Scent of A Mate
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. UA. Slash SBRL. Après être tombé à travers le Voile et en voyageant parmi plusieurs univers alternatifs. Dans celui-ci, Sirius découvre un monde dans lequel Remus est un Moldu.


**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire a été écrite pour le défi _The Veil of Possibilities_. L'idée est que, quand Sirius tombe à travers le voile dans le tome 5, il part dans une autre réalité alternative. A présent, il passe à plusieurs reprises à travers le voile, visitant plusieurs réalités alternatives pour essayer de rentrer chez lui. Cette histoire est une des réalités qu'il visite.  
Dédicace à Raina et Lea, qui ont commencé avec l'idée merveilleuse de ce défi. C'est _tellement _mieux qu'un Sirius parti pour toujours.

**Note de la traductrice** : Et oui, je me lance dans des trucs plus longs et compliqués maintenant ! XD J'ai adoré cet OS et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi...mysid est vraiment une auteur formidable. Le lien pour voir le défi en entier se trouve dans ma bio.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est de mysid, seule la traduction est de moi.

L'idée que Remus soit un barman et ses raisons pour lesquelles c'est un bon travail pour un loup-garou ont été empruntées à "Dead Till I Be With Him", de Minx. Vous pouvez la trouver à Azkaban's Lair.

**The Scent of a Mate**

Sirius était dans le couloir de ce qui semblait être un bâtiment de bureaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, décidant de quelle direction prendre. Avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, le son lourd et discordant d'une sonnerie commença à se faire entendre et la voix d'une femme retentit dans le couloir.

« APPARITION NON-AUTORISEE AU QUATRIEME ETAGE ! ALERTE SECURITE ! APPARITION NON-AUTORISEE AU QUATRIEME ETAGE ! »

Sirius amorçait un mouvement au moment où l'alarme s'était enclenchée. Il marchait vite, espérant mettre de la distance entre lui et l'endroit où il avait transplané et ainsi, déclencher l'alarme, mais il ne courait pas. Courir conduirait seulement à attirer l'attention sur lui et rendrait évident qu'il était l'intrus. Non, il était juste un citoyen ordinaire avec des affaires dans le Ministère de la Magie, car à présent, il reconnaissait le bâtiment. Il regardait les portes devant lesquelles il passait, essayant d'en choisir une par laquelle il pourrait entrer en prétendant des affaires. « Enregistrement des Loups-garous » lut-il sur la porte suivante.

_« Parfait. »_ pensa Sirius. Non seulement, il pourrait sortir du couloir pendant un petit moment, évitant ainsi la sécurité du Ministère qui le cherchait mais aussi, en se renseignant sur Remus, il serait capable de découvrir si c'était son monde ou non. Si c'était son monde, Sirius espérait qu'il avait l'air assez différent de sa vieille affiche d'avis de recherche pour ne pas être reconnu. Et si ce n'était pas son monde, il espérait découvrir le fait rapidement et retourner au voile tant qu'il était déjà dans le bon bâtiment.

La femme derrière le bureau leva un regard méfiant quand Sirius passa la porte, mais il lui adressa son large sourire "charme le prof".

« Un peu bruyante, cette alarme. » dit-il. « J'espère qu'ils attraperont bientôt ce stupide type qui l'a déclenchée pour qu'ils puissent l'éteindre. » Alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, le bruit de l'alarme fut assourdi; elle n'était à plein volume que dans le couloir. « Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je la diminue un peu plus ? » demanda-t-il en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

« Je vous en prie. » fit-elle, et il posa un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.

« Bien mieux. » Il s'assit dans la seule chaise en face de son bureau et essaya d'avoir l'air détendu, mais garda sa baguette sur ses genoux avec une main dessus. Il la voulait dans sa main si la sécurité le trouvait, mais puisque il l'avait sortie de sa poche pour une si innocente raison, la femme derrière le bureau ne sembla pas soupçonneuse.

Elle paraissait avoir plus ou moins la trentaine. Elle avait des cheveux bruns mal coiffés, du rouge à lèvres rose qui jurait avec sa robe rouge brique, et il n'y avait pas d'alliance à son doigt. En d'autres mots, un peu de flirt serait le bienvenu.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'espère. » dit-il en lui envoyant "le sourire" une nouvelle fois. « J'essaie de trouver un loup-garou en particulier, et je ne sais pas où il habite présentement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit un tiroir pour y mettre deux des rouleaux de parchemins qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. « Nous ne donnons pas les adresses de loups-garous à n'importe quelle personne qui veut mettre en sac un loup-garou pour sa collection de trophées. » dit-elle en biais.

« J'espère bien que non. » Sirius essaya d'avoir l'air simplement irrité par l'idée plutôt que profondément malade comme il se sentait réellement. Il inventa un mensonge sans y réfléchir longuement. Des années passées à mentir à ses parents et professeurs lui avaient fourni de nombreuses opportunités pour pratiquer cette compétence. « Je suis James Evans, de la Guilde des Brasseurs de Potions, et je fais des recherches suivies sur certains des sujets de l'une de nos potions expérimentales. Le loup-garou que je recherche était un des sujets d'expérience pour ces premières séries réussies de Potion Tue-Loup. »

Elle sourit juste légèrement et acquiesça. Sirius l'interpréta comme un signe signifiant qu'elle avait reconnu le nom de la potion. Encouragé, il continua. « De temps en temps, nous continuons avec les premiers sujets d'expérience pour vérifier les effets secondaires à long terme. »

« J'imagine que si la potion rend les loups-garous encore plus dangereux ou quoique ce soit, il serait mieux de le découvrir avant que ça ne se répande. » dit-elle.

« Exactement. » répondit-il. Il se força à continuer de sourire. Il sentait comme un grondement monter de sa gorge, parce que la femme était davantage concernée par la possibilité peu probable d'un effet secondaire qui pourrait affecter les non loups-garous plutôt que la probabilité d'un effet secondaire toxique pour les loups-garous eux-mêmes. Il réalisa aussi qu'elle venait juste le lui faire une faveur. Les gens étaient plus enclins à tomber dans le panneau si ils pensaient qu'en faisant comme vous l'aviez dit, ils pouvaient gagner une chose qu'ils désiraient, ou pouvaient éviter quelque chose de désagréable. La population des loups-garous de Grande Bretagne menée à la folie par une mauvaise potion serait vraiment très désagréable en effet.

« Ils étaient six... » Sirius fut interrompu par le son de l'alarme quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? » demanda un officier de la sécurité. Sirius lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil. Il ne donna aucune chance au sorcier de le voir un peu mieux, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air soupçonneux en lui tournant le dos avec évidence non plus.

« Nous allons bien. » répondit la sorcière derrière le bureau. « Avez-vous déjà attrapé l'intrus ? »

« Non, mais nous continuons de chercher et nous avons augmenté la sécurité dans les départements clés. » Le silence revint dans la pièce quand l'officier partit.

_« Les départements clés, »_ songea Sirius, _« incluront le Département des Mystères. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me rendre au voile aujourd'hui. »_

« Vous disiez ? » le relança la sorcière avec un sourire.

Sirius lui retourna le sourire. « Des six sujets de ce groupe particulier d'essai, j'ai déjà suivi trois patients, deux sont morts et ça m'en laisse un à localiser. »

Elle sortit un cahier du tiroir supérieur de son bureau et l'ouvrit à une page blanche. « Son nom ? »

« Lupin. Remus Lupin. »

La sorcière s'arrêta, sa plume juste au-dessus de l'encrier. « Lupin ? Un loup-garou nommé Lupin ? OK, de qui est cette blague ? Est-ce Bertie qui vous a envoyé ici ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Je ne plaisante pas. C'est _vraiment_ son nom. Parfois, la vérité est plus étrange que la fiction. »

Elle lui lança un regard méfiant, mais décida de jouer le jeu. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et écrit "Lupin, Remus" au haut de la page vierge. Immédiatement, la feuille se remplit d'informations. « J'imagine que vous disiez vrai. » commenta-t-elle. Elle recopia l'adresse de Remus sur un morceau de parchemin vierge et le tendit à Sirius. « Un conseil – demain est une nuit de pleine lune, vous devriez attendre qu'elle passe pour aller le visiter. Vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire à un loup-garou à ce point proche de la pleine lune, croyez-moi. »

Sirius le lut rapidement puis le mit dans sa poche quand il se leva. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une adresse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Une adresse non familière signifiait sûrement que c'était encore le mauvais monde, mais Sirius s'accrocha à la possibilité que Remus avait changé d'adresse après que Sirius soit tombé à travers le voile.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé du temps. » fit-il tout en serrant la main de la sorcière et en gardant sa main gauche sur la sienne pour une bonne mesure. Ça ne ferait pas de mal de la laisser avec un sentiment optimiste sur cet échange. « Peut-être que je trouverais une autre excuse pour revenir bientôt, » rajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Je serais là. » répondit-elle. Une légère rougeur empourpra ses joues.

- - - - - - -

Sirius quitta le bâtiment du Ministère en tant que Padfoot. Il se glissa au milieu de plusieurs gens qui se rendaient à une des sorties. Chaque personne supposait qu'il était l'animal familier d'une autre personne du groupe. L'adresse de Remus était à Londres, alors Sirius garda sa forme de Padfoot pour faire le voyage. Ce n'est que quand il atteignit les environs de l'adresse de Remus qu'il se rendit dans une ruelle et se retransforma. Il consulta l'adresse dans sa poche et chercha le bon bâtiment.

C'était un bâtiment indéfinissable fait de briques couvertes de suite. A en juger par la taille et la forme de boîtes, il avait été conçu dans un but courant plutôt que comme une maison subdivisée par la suite en appartements. La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble était fermée, mais il n'y avait aucune barrière qui tenait pour un sorcier avec une baguette magique. Sirius se rendit en haut en deux volées de marches et fut à la porte de Remus.

Sirius hésita avant de frapper à la porte. Tout dépendait de ce que ce monde avait en commun avec le sien : Remus pouvait soit l'accueillir à bras ouverts ou le maudire dès qu'il le verrait. Mais à présent qu'il était parvenu à ce stade, Sirius préférait toquer plutôt que de partir sans l'avoir vu. _« Après tout, »_ pensa-t-il, _« je suis un Gryffondor – plus de couilles que de cervelle. »_

Alors qu'il attendait que la porte s'ouvre, Sirius lissa ses cheveux nerveusement et remit sa baguette dans sa poche. Il aurait été plus avisé de l'avoir en main, mais cela aurait pu apparaître comme une menace.

La porte s'ouvrit...et _c'était_ Remus. Il portait un pantalon en cuir brun et une chemise blanche déboutonnée. Sirius dût sourire à la vue. D'une certaine façon, la chemise déboutonnée était infiniment plus sexy que pas de chemise du tout. Elle conduisait inévitablement les yeux à la ligne de doux poils bruns qui se trouvait sous le centre de son ventre plat, et cette ligne de poils conduisait les yeux encore plus bas. Remus referma sa chemise avec une main, l'autre restant sur la porte, prête à la refermer.

« Oui ? » demanda impatiemment Remus.

« Remus ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

« Excusez-moi mais ne le prenez pas personnellement. J'ai vraiment du mal à me rappeler des gens, en particulier si je les vois hors contexte. Et je suis vraiment très occupé en ce moment, alors... » Remus commença à lentement fermer la porte.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, » fit Sirius en se détournant. Il combattit la déception amère qu'il ressentait en se remettant à l'esprit que cet accueil était mieux que de rencontrer un Remus qui le prenait pour un traître et un meurtrier. Et, à présent il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son monde. Si il pouvait retourner au voile demain, il passerait à travers sans un seul moment d'hésitation.

« Attendez ! » cria Remus. Sirius se retourna pour voir l'homme aux cheveux châtains faire un pas dans le couloir. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui. » admit Sirius.

« Entrez, dans ce cas. » fit Remus en montrant de la tête la porte ouverte. Sirius précéda Remus dans l'appartement. C'était un petit une pièce. Rien d'exagéré mais c'était confortable et ordonné.

« Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour souper **(1)**, mais je dois bientôt me rendre au travail. Est-ce que vous avez faim ? »

« Toujours. »

« Asseyez-vous. » l'invita Remus tout en faisant un geste vers la cuisine située le long d'un mur et un comptoir avec deux chaises qui la séparait de la partie principale de la pièce. « Je n'ai qu'un steak mais nous pouvons le partager. »

Sirius s'assit sur une chaise et observa comment Remus tenait sa main au-dessus d'une poêle à frire en fer sur une plaque électrique pour tester la température. Ensuite, il sortit un steak de taille moyenne d'un papier d'emballage brun, le plaça dans la poêle et suça le sang de bœuf du bout de ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? » demanda Remus alors qu'il mettait deux couverts sur le comptoir. « De la bière, du thé, du lait ? »

« En fait, le lait serait une bonne idée, » dit Sirius. « , si ça ne pose pas de problème. » Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il serait difficile de prendre un repas dans le prochain monde, alors il savait qu'il serait sage de manger quelque chose de nutritif dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Remus retourna le steak avec une fourchette puis sortit un plat de frites du four. Alors qu'il en versait la moitié dans chaque assiette, il dit : « Désolé, ce sont des frites congelées mais elles ne sont pas mauvaises. Je présume que vous l'aimez saignant ? » Il inclina la tête en direction du steak qui continuait de frire dans la poêle.

« Je ne suis pas difficile. » fit Sirius en souriant. « Avant je l'étais, mais plus maintenant. » Survivre à un séjour à Azkaban pouvait guérir n'importe qui d'être un mangeur tatillon.

Remus lui retourna son sourire. « Moi aussi. Ma mère disait que quand j'étais petit, aux exceptions notables du bacon et du poisson panné, elle ne pouvait même pas me faire manger de la viande. »

« On ne m'a pas permis de refuser. » répondit Sirius. « Ma mère m'a obligé à manger des escargots lors d'un dîner formel une fois. J'ai vomi sur toute la nappe de toile et ma tante alors que le repas principal était servi. » Remus rit. « Mère m'a donné des escargots, et _uniquement_ des escargots à chaque repas les quatre jours suivants. » Remus arrêta de rire.

« Sympa. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Remus coupa le steak à peu près au milieu et déposa légèrement le plus gros morceau dans l'assiette de Sirius. Le milieu en était encore d'un rouge profond, presque violacé. Si ça avait été _son_ Remus, Sirius l'aurait taquiné en disant quelque chose du genre « Arrête de faire semblant et mange-le cru. »

« Alors, depuis combien de temps en es-tu un ? » demanda Remus tandis qu'il s'asseyait près de Sirius au comptoir.

« Un quoi ? »

Remus avait l'air légèrement déboussolé. Il se pencha vers Sirius, et Sirius pensa pendant un moment que Remus allait l'embrasser. Pendant que Sirius se demandait comment il réagirait – ce n'était pas _son_ Remus, mais c'était _Remus_ – Remus inhala et recula.

« Ton odeur...je pensais à la porte... »

« Tu pensais que j'étais un loup-garou ? » demanda Sirius. « Et bien, je sens un peu le chien, je suppose. » fit-il avec un sourire.

Remus ne lui sourit pas en retour. Une légère rougeur était apparue sur ses joues alors qu'il baissait le regard sur les frites qu'il repoussait sur les bords de son assiette avec sa fourchette. « Je m'excuse pour la supposition. » dit Remus, soudain très tendu et formel. « Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé. »

« Mais de quoi tu t'excuses ? » demanda Sirius. « Un type étrange apparaît à ta porte, tu penses que c'est un loup-garou qui a besoin d'un coup de main et tu partages ton repas avec lui. Tu as raison pour la partie "qui a besoin d'un coup de main". Tu ne me dois pas d'excuses. Je te dois un "merci". »

Remus acquiesça mais continua à fixer son assiette.

« Mange tant que c'est chaud. » conseilla Sirius.

Remus coupa un morceau de steak mais ne le mangea pas. « Même, je n'aurais pas dû présumer ça. La plupart des gens seraient offensés d'être pris pour un loup-garou. »

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. Mon amant est un loup-garou. » **(2)**

Remus sourit légèrement. « J'imagine que c'est pourquoi tu es habitué aux steaks saignants. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis que nous sommes adolescents. » Sirius choisit de ne pas expliquer qu'ils avaient été séparés plus longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été ensemble.

« Est-ce que tu veux lui téléphoner pour..._la_...rassurer et lui dire que tu vas bien ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais _il_ est trop loin pour que je l'appelle, et il n'a pas de téléphone de toute façon. »

Remus expira brusquement. « C'est un soulagement. Oh – je ne veux pas dire que c'est un soulagement que tu ne puisses pas l'appeler...juste que c'est un _il_. Je pensais que je t'avais mal jugé trois fois d'un coup. Je perds la main. »

« Trois ? »

« Tu as une relation à long terme. A la porte, quand tu m'as identifié mais que je ne pouvais pas te reconnaître, j'ai pensé que peut-être je t'avais rencontré là où je sers au bar, mais les gars qui viennent ici, leur idée d'une relation à long terme tourne aux alentours du petit-déjeuner. »

« Ahh...le genre qui part furtivement au moment où l'autre s'endort. Eviter le "lendemain matin" embarrassant durant lequel tu dois admettre que tu ne peux pas te rappeler de son nom...parce que tu n'as pas pris la peine de lui demander en premier lieu. Je me souviens de quelques unes de ces nuits. »

« Oh ? Et dire que le romantique désespéré en moi imaginait que toi et ton amant loup-garou étiez du genre "ils vécurent heureux pour toujours" dans une monogamie mutuelle. »

« On a eu une période difficile pendant un moment. »

« Merde. » Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et commença à fourrer de la nourriture dans sa bouche. « Je vais être en retard au boulot. » marmonna-t-il entre deux bouchées de steak.

« Je vais nettoyer. » fit Sirius alors que Remus glissait de la chaise et se dirigeait vers la garde-robe, enlevant sa chemise chemin faisant. Sirius plaça les poêles sales et les plats dans l'évier, versa un peu d'eau et de savon, et charma la brosse pour qu'elle fasse le travail.

Il retourna à la pièce principale juste à temps pour avoir une parfaite vue du cul moulé dans le cuir de Remus tandis que le loup-garou était agenouillé à côté du lit et y cherchait quelque chose en-dessous. Sirius eut un sifflement appréciateur. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sourit et continua à fouiller en-dessous du lit.

« Je l'ai. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il tirait une chaussure de sous le lit et s'asseyait pour enfiler la chaussure et sa compagne. Il portait à présent un T-shirt moulant à col V dans une chaude couleur or avec un léger reflet. La couleur rendait le brun de ses cheveux et pantalon encore plus chaud et plus palpable. « Sors en sifflant les mecs comme ça et faudra pas se demander pourquoi toi et ton amant avez eu une "période difficile". »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher si j'apprécie la combinaison du pantalon en cuir bien adapté et un très beau cul. Avant, j'avais les pantalons en cuir noir les plus _merveilleux_ – doux comme du beurre, qui te vont comme une seconde peau mais s'enlèvent vite et facilement. » Il glissa ses mains du côté de ses hanches alors qu'il roulait ses hanches légèrement pour mimer qu'il enlevait son pantalon.

Remus fixa simplement les hanches de Sirius pendant un moment avant de cligner des yeux et regarder ailleurs. « Au moins, tu as toujours le très beau cul. » commenta-t-il alors qu'il se levait du sol et retournait à l'armoire pour chercher son manteau.

« Il était mieux avant. » répondit Sirius.

« Tu es le bienvenu pour rester ici. » dit Remus pendant qu'il enfilait un pardessus qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. « Je n'ai rien qui vaille la peine d'être volé. Sens-toi libre de prendre le lit; je reviendrais assez tard. Après avoir fini au Chester's, je travaille à un club d'after. »

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda Sirius. Il savait que Remus serait trop occupé au travail pour parler avec lui mais l'idée de se trouver seul dans l'appartement était simplement trop démoralisante pour être envisagée.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » répondit Remus avec un sourire tout en ouvrant la porte. « Prépare-toi à être accosté. »

« Même si je n'ai plus de pantalon en cuir ? »

« Même si. »

« Comment ça se fait que je n'arrive pas à faire porter des pantalons en cuir à mon Re...mon copain ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier et arrivaient dehors.

Remus rit. « T'as dû lui demander, pas vrai ? Personnellement, j'ai résisté un long moment. Ils étaient juste un peu trop « hey, tu veux baiser ? » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ils améliorent mes pourboires. »

« Ah...donc tu les portes pour des raisons pratiques. »

« Toi aussi. Tu étais juste après autre chose que des pourboires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'éclater de rire. « Tu me connais trop bien. »

« Ça fait peur, si on considère que je viens juste de te rencontrer. »

- - - - - - -

Sirius aima le club, le Chester's, immédiatement. Le rez-de-chaussée contenait un long bar dont le bord était en laiton, complété par un mur de miroirs à l'arrière. On pouvait traîner au bar et avoir une vue sur toute la salle – ou les culs des barmen – sans avoir l'air de fixer ostensiblement. Le mur opposé possédait de nombreuses cabines agréables, et le centre de la pièce avait quelques tables dispersées de taille correcte pour les patrons – tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se mélanger et se mêler facilement. Mais si le rez-de-chaussée était l'endroit pour trouver un partenaire – ou des partenaires – pour la soirée, le sous-sol était l'endroit pour sceller une affaire. La piste de danse était au sous-sol.

La musique n'était pas familière. Le rythme l'était. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle la musique faisait partie de la cour et des rituels d'accouplement partout dans le monde. Sirius s'adossa à la balustrade qui empêchait l'imprudent de tomber par-dessus la rembarde de l'escalier. Il pouvait seulement entrevoir une petite partie de la piste de danse. Les formes mouvantes et les lumières palpitantes auraient été parfaitement à leur place dans les clubs que Sirius fréquentait quand il était jeune.

« Tu descends ? » demanda une voix dans son oreille. Sirius se retourna pour voir Remus à côté de lui.

« Peut-être plus tard. »

Remus sourit et s'éloigna. Sirius tourna les yeux pour regarder Remus errer dans la pièce, à collecter des verres vides.

- - - - - - -

« DERNIER APPEL ! » cria Remus à toute la salle. Il se pencha à travers le bar pour parler à Sirius. « Voilà la dernière minute de lutte pour éviter la solitude pour une nuit de plus. Si tu n'as pas encore été abordé, tu le seras. » Sirius avait été dragué, trois fois ouvertement, et il y avait eu de nombreux autres contacts flirteurs et de sourires de connivence. Personne ne l'avait tenté rien qu'un tant soit peu. Le beau barman au T-shirt doré n'était peut-être pas son Moony, mais il lui ressemblait. Comment Sirius aurait-il pu être dans la même pièce que Remus et être intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre ?

Remus retourna au centre du bar et commença à remplir les dernières commandes de boisson de la soirée. Sirius regarda avec intérêt un homme avec des cheveux poivre et sel en piques payer un verre avec un assez gros billet, refuser le remboursement et dire quelque chose qui fit rire Remus d'une manière amicale. Remus plaça sa main sur celle de l'homme pendant un moment en même temps qu'il riait, mais quand l'homme demanda quelque chose, Remus secoua la tête et la retira. Des variations de la même scène se répétèrent au moins deux fois avant que Remus ne retourne au bout du bar où Sirius attendait.

« Tu n'acceptes jamais l'offre de l'un d'eux ? » demanda Sirius. Il fixait la lie de sa bière en posant la question. Il y avait un serrement inconfortable dans sa poitrine qu'il suspectait être de la jalousie. Il fit tourner le liquide doré dans son verre et essaya de se remettre en mémoire que, qu'importe à quel point cet homme ressemblait et parlait comme son Remus, il ne l'était pas. Sirius n'avait aucun droit sur lui.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Parfois. Ça dépend de...beaucoup de choses. Ce soir est le genre de soirée où je ne devrais probablement pas retourner seul chez moi. »

Sirius releva la tête et découvrit que Remus le fixait intensément. Ses yeux étaient fortement dilatés dans l'ombre qui régnait autour du bout du bar. Sirius s'attendait à moitié à voir la lueur dorée des yeux de Moony. C'était de cette manière que Moony fixait Padfoot. « Nuit de pleine lune demain. » murmura Sirius.

Remus acquiesça sans détacher ses yeux de Sirius. « Ce soir est une mauvaise nuit pour être seul, et une nuit pire encore pour être avec quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas effrayer. C'est une bonne nuit pour trouver un étranger...ou travailler toute la nuit s'il n'y a pas de solution. »

Sirius cligna des yeux. « J'avais oublié. Tu dois te rendre à ton autre boulot. »

« Annulé. La police en a eu vent. Pas de permis. »

« Oh...hm... » Les mots "Tu ne m'effrayerais pas" étaient sur le bout de la langue de Sirius. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de parler. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux vers son verre à la place.

« J'aurais fini dans une demi-heure plus ou moins. » fit Remus. « Tu veux un lit pour la nuit ? Je garderais mes _pattes_ loin de toi. Je sais mieux que quiconque comment un loup-garou peut être en colère quand on lui vole son compagnon. »

- - - - - - -

« Comment tu en es venu à travailler dans ce secteur ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il repassait devant les quelques blocs vers l'appartement de Remus.

« Je dépannais un ami quand il était dans le besoin. Je fais ce boulot depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ça m'a pris un bout de temps avant de réaliser que c'était un bon job pour un loup-garou. Tout ce que j'avais déjà essayé avant n'allait pas : tôt ou tard j'étais malade une fois de trop et j'étais licencié. Mais les barmen changent d'équipes assez souvent pour que je puisse toujours parvenir à avoir quelques nuits de congé quand j'en ai besoin. En outre, les meilleurs pourboires sont en soirée, alors ça me va. Je suis en quelque sorte un oiseau de nuit, mais tu connais sûrement ça. »

« Insupportablement insomniaque entre le premier quartier et la pleine lune. » fit Sirius en riant.

« Non, je dors bien...pendant la journée. » Ils se regardèrent simultanément tous les deux et eurent les mêmes sourires. « Je ne sais toujours pas d'où tu me connais. » dit Remus. « Quand je pensais que tu étais un loup-garou, je croyais que nous avions pu nous rencontrer au Bureau des Services d'Aide ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Et avant ça, tu pensais que j'étais un des types sans nom ni visage avec qui tu avais couché. »

« Et bien, c'est difficile de se rappeler de leurs visages si tu ne les regardes pas réellement. »

Sirius rit. « Mon Dieu, t'es dégueulasse. Rappelle-moi d'avoir une _longue _discussion avec mon copain au sujet de ce qu'il faisait quand on était séparés. »

« Et t'es peut-être mieux, Monsieur "Je me boufferai le bras plutôt que de rester coincé ici jusqu'à ce que ce type se réveille" ? »

Sirius rit une nouvelle fois. « C'est juste. T'as raison. »

Ils avaient atteint la porte de l'immeuble de Remus, et Remus avait déverrouillé la porte d'entrée pendant qu'ils parlaient. Les escaliers étaient éclairés grâce à une faible lumière électrique, mais le couloir qui menait à l'appartement de Remus était sombre.

« Bordel de merde. » marmonna Remus alors qu'il appuyait sur l'interrupteur deux fois. « Ça a encore sauté, et il n'y aucune fenêtre dans le couloir. J'espère qu'on ne va pas foncer dans quelque chose...ou quelqu'un. »

« Le pauvre petit loup-garou veut sa vision nocturne ? » le taquina Sirius alors que la porte de l'escalier derrière eux se fermait et qu'ils se trouvaient plongés totalement dans le noir.

« Oui. » répondit Remus alors qu'il commençait à lentement avancer dans le couloir, sa main tâtant le long du mur.

« _Lumos._ » fit Sirius en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. « C'est mieux ? »

Remus, le dos face à Sirius, s'était figé au moment où la lumière s'était déployée hors de la baguette de Sirius. Il se retourna pour faire face à nouveau à Sirius et recula immédiatement de quelques pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la baguette de Sirius.

« Remus ? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

« Tu es...Je ne savais pas que tu étais un sorcier. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'ai pas dit, je suppose. Mais allez, Re, tu connais combien de Moldus qui croient que les loups-garous sont réels ? »

Remus détacha son regard de la baguette pour fixer Sirius dans les yeux. « Tu connais combien de sorciers qui croient que les loups-garous méritent de vivre ? »

Sirius ne sut que répondre.

« J'imagine que si tu étais là pour me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. » fit Remus. Il carra les épaules et avança le long du corridor jusqu'à sa porte. Son semblant de calme complet aurait été plus convainquant si il avait réussi à faire entrer la clé dans la serrure sans laisser tomber le porte-clé.

« Laisse-moi faire. » dit Sirius alors que Remus se penchait pour ramasser ses clés. « _Alohomora._ » lança-t-il, et la porte se déverrouilla avec un clic. Remus baissa le regard vers la baguette et prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer. Sirius hésita sur le seuil. La complicité entre eux avait disparu. Il était un étranger pour Remus, un étranger dont Remus avait peur. « Tu veux que je m'en ailles ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête sans le regarder. « Tu m'as juste pris par surprise. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bière. Tu en veux une ? »

« Non merci. » répondit Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le sofa. « Une de plus et je risque d'avoir une gueule de bois demain, et _ça_, ça serait vraiment une mauvaise idée. » Le lendemain, il avait prévu de pénétrer par effraction dans le Département des Mystères et de retraverser le voile. Des réflexes ralentis pourraient faire toute la différence entre rentrer chez lui ou se faire capturer et aller à... « N'y pense même pas Sirius. » se réprimanda-t-il. Il tira ses bottes et appuya ses pieds au pied du lit.

Remus s'allongea au pied du lit et prit une gorgée d'une bouteille brune. Son ventre plat était à juste un pouce de la plante des pieds de Sirius, assez près pour que Sirius sente – ou imagine qu'il sentait – la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Remus. « Penser à quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« A rien. Alors, tu n'as pas rencontré beaucoup de sorciers qui valent la peine d'être connus ? »

Remus renifla. « Ceux de l'Enregistrement et prétendus Services d'Aide pensent que les loups-garous sont des nuisances qu'il faut contrôler. Franchis d'un pas la ligne, et tu es de la responsabilité de l'Unité de Capture des Loups-garous. Les _courageux_ sorciers de l'Unité de Capture des Loups-garous pensent qu'"Un bon loup-garou est un loup-garou mort". »

« Et l'école ? » demanda Sirius. A l'évidence, Remus n'avait pas rencontré un Sirius Black à l'école, mais James ? Ou même Peter ? N'auraient-ils pas été là pour traiter Remus en ami ? « Tu n'as rencontré aucun sorcier à peu près décent là-bas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais rencontré des sorciers à l'école ? » demanda Remus, franchement confus.

La vérité de la situation frappa Sirius de plein fouet. Il avait ignoré l'évidence toute la soirée. Le fait que Remus vivait dans un appartement Moldu ne l'avait pas éclairé. Lui et Remus avaient vécu ensemble dans un appartement Moldu des années auparavant. Pour Sirius, ça faisait partie intégrante de sa rébellion contre sa famille et le parentage mêlé magique et moldu de Remus lui avait permis de se sentir complètement à l'aise dans les deux mondes. Le fait que Remus avait préparé le souper sans magie ne l'avait pas éclairé. Remus avait toujours préféré cuisiner sans beaucoup de magie. Sa mère lui avait appris comment cuisiner et avait toujours cuisiné de manière Moldue. Le fait que Remus avait un travail Moldu ne l'avait pas éclairé. Il était plus facile de cacher sa nature de loup-garou avec des employeurs Moldus. Mais aucune de ces explications n'était nécessaire. Ce Remus Lupin était un Moldu.

Sirius passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Oh, j'suis con. Tu as supposé que j'étais un Moldu, et j'ai supposé que tu étais un sorcier. C'est juste que tu me rappelles tellement...mon copain, et il est sorcier, alors j'ai pensé...désolé. »

Remus prit une autre gorgée de la bouteille et roula, se pressant contre les pieds de Sirius alors qu'il déposait la bouteille à moitié pleine sur le sol avec un air de finalité. Il roula sur son dos sur le lit et fixa le plafond. « Comment il s'appelle ? Tu continues d'éviter de me le dire, et j'ai évité de te le demander. C'est plus facile d'aborder l'amant de quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne connais même pas son nom. »

« Moony. Je l'appelle "Moony". »

Remus resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis éclata de rire. « Moony ? Moony le loup-garou ? Et il te _laisse_ vraiment l'appeller comme ça ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Sirius alors qu'il commençait à rire lui aussi. « Je crois qu'il a détesté ça quand on a commencé à l'appeler ainsi, mais maintenant il aime bien. Après que nous... » Sirius s'interrompit brusquement et cessa de rire. Il s'était souvenu comment Remus lui avait dit à quel point ça lui avait manqué que quelqu'un l'appelle Moony pendant toutes les années où il avait été seul. _« Il est seul de nouveau. »_ pensa-t-il. _« Il n'y pas personne près de lui qui l'appellera "Moony". »_

Remus fut soudain hors du lit et ouvrait un tiroir de la garde-robe. Il en sortit un bas de pyjama d'un bleu délavé et le lança à Sirius. « Nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir, compagnon de Moony. Tu veux une chemise ? »

« Non, ça ira. » dit Sirius en serrant le fin tissu de coton dans son poing et en se levant du sofa.

« Je dois avoir une brosse à dents de réserve quelque part. » fit Remus en disparaissant dans la salle de bains. Sirius atteignait la porte juste alors que Remus fermait le coffret derrière le miroir. Remus plaça une nouvelle brosse à dents, encore dans sa boîte, près de l'évier. « Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose et que tu ne le trouves pas. » fit Remus alors qu'il essayait de serrer Sirius contre la porte. Remus s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Prends un bain avant de venir au lit. »

Sirius renifla les longs cheveux à son épaule. « Mes cheveux sentent la fumée, hein ? »

« Non, c'est...oui mais...ton odeur est un mélange inhabituel d'humain et de... »

« Chien ? »

« Ouais. C'est un peu...perturbant. »

- - - - - - -

Sirius se lava les cheveux deux fois. Même lui pouvait sentir que ses cheveux puaient la fumée, alors pour Remus, à une nuit avant la pleine lune, l'odeur avait dû être insupportable. Quant à l'odeur canine, Sirius n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'enlever. D'accord, il sentait probablement comme Padfoot parce qu'il avait été transformé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un bain. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'abstenait de se transformer après son bain et mettait des vêtements propres, il devrait sentir complètement l'humain. En théorie. Cependant, Remus, _son_ Remus, aimait l'odeur de Sirius qu'il se soit transformé récemment ou non. Et Sirius savait, ou plutôt Padfoot savait, que Remus gardait une légère trace de l'odeur musquée du loup tout au long du mois.

La seule pensée de l'odeur de Remus était suffisante pour rendre Sirius légèrement excité. Et si la pensée d'une odeur pouvait lui faire ça, réalisa Sirius, que pouvait faire la chose réelle à son hôte loup-garou ? La pleine lune était dans seulement une nuit, les instincts du loup étaient forts et l'odeur de Sirius – à la fois humaine et canine, homme et chien – pourrait appeler le loup en Remus à un niveau instinctif.

Sirius n'était pas complètement sûr de si c'était une mauvaise chose.

« A ton tour. » fit Sirius alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains, portant le bas de pyjama et essuyant ses cheveux.

« Merci. » répondit Remus en disparaissant dans la salle de bains et en fermant la porte.

Sirius vit que la chambre avait été préparée pour qu'ils aillent au lit. La bouteille de bière avait disparu, les stores étaient tirés, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes à l'exception d'une qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et les couvertures étaient rabattues. Sirius compris l'allusion, plaça sa baguette sous un oreiller et se glissa dans le lit. Les couvertures sentaient comme Remus. Sirius retint un grognement de frustration pendant qu'il roulait sur son estomac et enfouissait son visage dans le coussin. Peut-être que passer la nuit ici, dans ce lit, était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait fait dans son voyage jusqu'ici.

Sirius pouvait entendre Remus prendre un bain de l'autre côté du mur. Le pommeau de douche était allumé – Remus lavait apparemment la fumée de ses cheveux. L'eau s'arrêta, mais Sirius n'entendit pas le clapotement d'une personne qui sortait de la baignoire. Un soupir. Un gémissement étouffé. Sirius avait déjà été en quelque sorte excité, mais alors qu'il écoutait Remus, son érection était indéniable. Il était déchiré entre souhaiter que l'appartement ait eu assez de pression d'eau pour une douche puissante et assourdissante, et remercier la déité du voyeurisme que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sans le réaliser, il avait commencé à se frotter contre le matelas en rythme par rapport aux gémissements étouffés et halètements imaginés de l'homme dans l'autre pièce. Sirius se força à arrêter et roula sur son dos. C'était déjà assez mal que Remus trouve son odeur "perturbante"; il n'aurait pas été juste d'ajouter l'odeur de sperme à la chambre.

« Pense à des crapauds désartibulés, pense au foutu portrait de Mère en train de crier, pense aux répugnants cheveux gras de Rogue – ne pense tout simplement pas à Remus. »

Aucun des deux hommes ne dit un mot quand Remus vint ensuite dans le lit et éteignit la lumière.

- - - - - - -

Sirius se réveilla de la manière qu'il préférait – blotti contre Remus. Sirius inhala la merveilleuse odeur légèrement musquée de Remus. Il pouvait mieux la sentir en tant que Padfoot mais il l'appréciait même quand il était humain. Il garda les yeux fermés et enfouit son nez dans les doux cheveux de Remus et embrassa le côté de sa gorge. Il caressa d'une main la jambe musclée de Remus puis la remonta afin d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Remus et glisser sa main sous le T-shirt de coton.

Puis, il se rappella.

« Jusqu'à quel point es-tu réveillé ? » demanda Remus.

« Je le suis plus que je n'étais il y a une seconde. » répondit honnêtement Sirius. Il relâcha son étreinte et permit à Remus de se retourner et de lui faire face. « Je suis désolé. C'est juste...tu sens comme Moony. »

« Et ton odeur est toujours très perturbante. »

« L'odeur de chien est toujours là ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste_ toi_. » Remus sourit en le disant. Sirius sourit en retour, toujours heureux de voir Remus – n'importe quel Remus – sourire.

La lumière du matin, s'échappant des bords des stores, mit en évidence les mèches or et argent dans les cheveux de Remus. Sirius tendit la main pour caresser les mèches métalliques du bout des doigts. Remus attrapa sa main et embrassa sa paume.

- - - - - - -

« Sorcier frimeur. » fit Remus en riant, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le sofa, une jambe repliée sous lui et qu'il regardait Sirius faire voler les assiettes du petit-déjeuner dans l'évier. « Est-ce que je vais te voir un jour te présenter une nouvelle fois sur le seuil de ma porte ? »

« Probablement pas. » admit Sirius alors qu'il prenait place sur le sofa à côté de lui. « Je suis sur le chemin de retour chez moi. J'ai l'intention de quitter le pays aujourd'hui...mais je pourrais partir demain. » fit soudain Sirius avec un sourire soudain. La pleine lune était ce soir, et Padfoot voulait courir sous les étoiles et la lune avec le loup. Ou s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un endroit sûr pour courir en toute liberté, peut-être que Padfoot pourrait au moins rester avec le loup, qu'importe où il était confiné et l'aider à se calmer en jouant. « Remus, je veux faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu as été tellement sympa avec moi depuis que je me suis montré sur le seuil de ta porte; laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi. Où vas-tu te rendre pour la pleine lune ce soir ? »

« Je dois m'en reporter au service de retenue dans Southwark. Pourquoi ? »

« Et si tu demandais d'aller ailleurs ? Je veux t'emmener à un endroit que tu aimeras mieux »

Remus secoua la tête. « Ça prendrait des montagnes de formulaires à remplir, tous sur des stupides rouleaux de parchemin qui veulent s'enrouler quand tu écris dessus. Et as-tu la _moindre_ idée d'à quel point c'est chiant d'être prié de remplir des formulaires avec une plume quand tu n'es pas habitué à en utiliser une ? Puis, quelqu'un de l'Unité de Contrôle des Loups-garous devra inspecter l'endroit et décider de s'il convient. _Si_ tu graisses les bonnes pattes, tu pourras peut-être l'arranger avant le mois prochain, mais c'est complètement impossible de l'arranger le soir même. »

« Je suppose que tu ne peux pas tout simplement ne pas te présenter. »

« Je serais mort dans les quarante-huit heures. »

« C'est exclu dans ce cas. Je suppose qu'ils ne te laisseront pas emmener ton chien avec toi dans ce service de retenue. »

Remus sourit et un plissa le front de confusion simultanément. « Mon chien ? Je n'ai _pas_ de chien. »

« Ça aide Moony. Il est moins autodestructeur s'il n'est pas seul. »

« Je me renseignerai mais je suspecte que la réponse sera "non". Notre confort n'est pas exactement une priorité. »

Sirius grogna presque de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas être avec son propre Remus pour la pleine lune parce que l'arche et son voile les avaient séparés. Ensuite, le premier Remus qu'il avait rencontré dans une réalité alternative avait refusé de passer la pleine lune avec lui, à cause de son souci pour la sécurité de Sirius. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas passer la pleine lune avec ce Remus-ci à cause de la bureaucratie du Ministère.

« Saloperie. Est-ce qu'au moins je peux prendre soin de toi demain ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il caressait la joue de Remus.

Remus se pencha dans le contact. « Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin demain, c'est de repos. Me regarder dormir ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de retarder ton voyage. »

Sirius tint le visage de Remus entre ses paumes et fixa intensément les yeux de Remus. « Je peux m'assurer que tu rentres chez toi en sécurité, guérir les blessures qu'ils n'auraient pas soigné avant que tu quittes l'endroit et te mettre au lit. Je cuisinerai même pour toi quand tu te réveilleras. »

Remus sourit. Il semblait tenté par l'offre. Puis, il tendit le bras, s'empara des mains de Sirius et les replaça sur les genoux de Sirius.

« J'ai l'habitude de prendre soin de moi. » dit-il. « Ne reste pas si tu me veux juste comme un substitut de Moony. »

« Il comprendrait. » fit Sirius alors qu'il repoussait le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahit de retarder son voyage de retour. « Il n'aimerait pas l'idée que tu sois seul pour la pleine lune non plus. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » insista Remus. Il continuait de tenir les mains de Sirius et caressa du pouce le dos de la main de Sirius. « Je ne serais pas un substitut. Si tu veux rester, reste. »

Sirius savait qu'ils ne parlaient plus de rester pour juste encore un jour ou deux. « Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime. » Remus relâcha les mains de Sirius et se rendit jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il s'entoura de ses bras, comme s'il avait soudain froid. « Et ce n'est pas juste Moony. » tenta d'expliquer Sirius. « Mon filleul a besoin de moi. Je dois rentrer. »

« Tu ne dois pas t'expliquer. » dit calmement Remus. Sirius se tint derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il déposa son menton sur l'épaule de Remus tandis qu'ils observaient par la fenêtre le ciel couvert.

« Tu ne sais même pas mon nom, hein ? » demanda soudain Sirius avec un sourire. « Je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit. »

« Et je ne te l'ai pas demandé. Tu me connais, pourquoi s'ennuyer à apprendre leurs noms s'ils ne vont pas rester ? Mais je sais qui tu es. Tu es le compagnon de Moony. »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » dit Remus d'un ton faussement joyeux alors qu'il se libérait de l'étreinte des bras de Sirius et se dirigeait vers le placard. Du coin arrière, il sortit une veste en cuir noir. « J'ai été avec ce gars assez longtemps pour décider de lui dire ce que j'étais. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Il n'a même pas appelé pour venir reprendre ses affaires. Je ne suis pas sûr s'il avait peur de moi parce qu'il me croyait ou parce qu'il pensait que j'étais complètement dingue. L'un dans l'autre, il a laissé ça ici, et le noir n'est pas ma couleur. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton pantalon en cuir noir adoré mais... »

Sirius s'avança et toucha le cuir. Il avait une patine bien usée qui lui donnait du caractère. Le cuir était assez épais pour protéger son porteur d'un vent froid ou d'une course sur une moto sur l'asphalte.

« J'en ai eu une pareille avant. » dit Sirius.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Essayes-la. »

La veste lui allait bien, pas parfaitement, mais bien. Son ancien propriétaire avait été de la taille de Sirius, si on pouvait en juger par la longueur des manches, mais il était probablement plus large d'épaules. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui aurait été parfaitement dans ses jours avant Azkaban.

« Le noir est ta couleur. » dit Remus alors qu'il passait les mains sur le dos de Sirius et ses bras comme pour lisser la veste.

« Il l'a toujours été. »

Les mains de Remus tombèrent. « Tu devrais y aller maintenant. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Sa gorge était serrée, et il avait peur que ce ne soit difficile de faire ses adieux. Mais alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Remus, une lueur dans les yeux tristes de Remus rendit en réalité son départ plus facile. L'unique moyen pour rendre les yeux de Remus – _son_ Remus – heureux à nouveau était de rentrer chez lui. Sirius glissa une main sur la taille de Remus et inclina la tête pour lui donner un baiser d'adieu, mais Remus recula d'un pas – loin de Sirius, loin de son odeur, loin de la tentation de ce baiser. Sirius acquiesça. Il semblait que, qu'importe dans quelle réalité il se trouve, Remus serait toujours plus sage que lui.

Sirius ouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta avant de pénétrer dans le couloir. Il se demanda soudain s'il y avait un Sirius Black dans ce monde, et si le destin les mettrait un jour ensemble, lui et Remus.

« Remus, est-ce que tu me feras une faveur ? Si nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, il y a de fortes chances que je ne me souvienne pas de toi. Tu me donneras une chance quand même ? »

Remus acquiesça et essaya de sourire.

« Bien, parce qu'il pourrait bien s'avérer être l'amour de ta vie. »

Si Remus fut intrigué par le passage de la première personne à la troisième, Sirius ne resta pas pour le voir. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit Remus dire : « Au revoir, Sirius. »

- - - - - - -

A son grand soulagement, Sirius put réintroduire le Ministère de la Magie en utilisant la même ruse qu'il avait utilisée pour sortir la veille. « _Etait-ce seulement hier ?_ » songea-t-il. Et puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas si son équivalent dans ce monde était un fugitif – ou même s'il avait une réplique – il resta sous sa forme de chien aussi longtemps que possible.

Il reprit forme humaine afin d'utiliser l'ascenseur qui menait au Département des Mystères. Juste au moment où il ouvrait la porte de l'amphithéâtre environnant l'arche et le voile, un Langue-de-Plomb entra par une autre porte. Sa surprise de voir Sirius fut sa perte. Sirius était prêt pour une confrontation; le Langue-de-Plomb ne l'était pas. Sirius l'immobilisa avant même que l'homme puisse saisir sa baguette.

Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir pu déclencher une alarme silencieuse à l'utilisation du sort d'immobilisation, Sirius courut sur les bancs de pierre et les diamètres. Il passa à travers le voile sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur__: _

_Vous vous demandez comment Remus sait le nom de Sirius ? Même si Sirius ne lui a pas dit, Sirius a dit son nom pendant qu'il se parlait à lui-même alors que Remus l'entendait._

_Vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé après que Remus ait embrassé la paume de Sirius. C'est à vous de décider. Les romantiques désespérés dans la foule peuvent croire que Sirius a résisté à la tentation. Si, de l'autre côté, votre sympathie penche du côté de ce pauvre Remus abandonné, alors imaginez un « Tu ne m'effrayerais pas » murmuré, suivi d'un Sirius qui se fait baiser._

_L'épilogue qui suit viole une condition de mon défi, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de l'écrire._

* * *

Epilogue—Sept mois plus tard

« Remy, regarde. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire vient juste de franchir la porte. »

Remus dirigea son regard vers la porte et repéra immédiatement l'homme dont avait parlé son confrère barman. Le partenaire sexuel idéal de Nicky était "noir, chauve, et beau", et l'homme attirant avec une boucle en or était les trois.

« Va le chercher. » dit Remus, un moment avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'homme qui entrait à la suite de son compagnon rasé de près. Sirius avait l'air plus reposé et mieux nourri que la dernière fois que Remus l'avait vu. Il ne portait pas la veste en cuir, mais s'il l'avait eue, elle lui serait allée parfaitement. Il avait regagné les muscles et les larges épaules qu'il fallait pour l'enfiler.

Remus regarda de nouveau le compagnon de Sirius. _« Alors, ça doit être Moony. »_ pensa-t-il. L'attirant noir commandait deux bières à Nicky. _« Désolé, Nicky. __Celui-là est pris. » _Nicky souriait et discutait – flirtait sans aucun doute – et l'objet de ses attentions semblait gentiment y répondre. Remus n'y songea pas trop. Le flirt inoffensif était – si le partenaire du sujet n'avait rien contre – inoffensif. Remus observa si Sirius y voyait un inconvénient. Sirius accepta une des bières et se retourna pour scanner la pièce des yeux. Son regard glissa sur Remus comme s'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Remus essaya de repousser l'éclair d'irritation qui l'avait saisi.

Son service était fini. Jack venait juste d'arriver et papotait avec un des réguliers. Nicky pourrait gérer la petite foule du mardi soir jusqu'à ce que Jack le rejoigne derrière le bar. Remus se dirigea en bas, vers l'arrière de la salle pour aller chercher son manteau. Pendant un moment, il fut tenté de battre en retraite via les escaliers de derrière jusqu'à la ruelle. Être témoin du bonheur partagé par Sirius et son amant n'était pas la manière idéale de Remus de passer une soirée. Cependant, Sirius avait probablement amené son amant au Chester's pour que les deux loups-garous se rencontrent. Remus soupira profondément et s'arma de courage pour retourner en haut.

Le petit ami de Sirius était toujours au bar, près de Nicky, mais Sirius lui-même n'était pas immédiatement en vue. Alors Remus le repéra dans une des cabines. Il était appuyé contre le mur et avait ses jambes étirées à travers le banc. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un amené à une fête contre son gré et qui attendait juste que le temps passe pour avoir la permission de partir.

« Fais attention. » dit Remus tandis qu'il se glissait sur le siège en face de Sirius, « mon ami Nicky est après ton petit ami. »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami; on travaille juste ensemble. »

« Oh. » Remus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à l'homme qu'il avait pris pour son rival, « alors ce n'est pas le fameux Moony **(3)**. Dommage. Je voulais _presque_ le rencontrer. »

« Qui est Moony ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils quand il fit de nouveau face à son compagnon. « Si tu as rompu avec lui, dis-le. Si tu es là parce que tu veux le tromper, dis-le. Mais ne fais pas comme si il n'y avait pas une telle personne dans ta vie. Si tu veux rentrer à la maison avec moi, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Sirius rit légèrement. « Je devrais simplement demander ? Tu es celui qui est venu ici pour m'aborder, pas l'inverse. Et je ne connais _vraiment_ personne qui s'appelle Moony. Peut-être que tu m'as confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Il sirota sa bière et regarda Remus par-dessus le verre.

Remus le fixa, confus. Il avait été sûr que c'était Sirius. Il était comme lui – presque. Il avait le même sourire contagieux, la même trace de tristesse dans les yeux, les mêmes cheveux noirs brillants. Il avait même la même voix. Est-ce que son odeur était pareille ?

« Penche-toi. » ordonna Remus alors qu'il se levait de son siège et se penchait à travers la table. Sirius fit de même avec un sourire.

« Tu veux m'embrasser pour vérifier si je suis ton amour perdu de loin ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il inhala...et se rassit, encore plus confus. L'odeur de Sirius était presque la bonne, mais la légère trace canine était absente.

« Je ne porte pas d'eau de Cologne si c'est ça que tu cherches. » fit Sirius alors qu'il se rasseyait. Il prit une autre gorgée de bière et attendit. Comme Remus ne disait toujours rien, Sirius demanda : « Et bien ? Je suis hors course parce que je ne porte pas la même eau de Cologne que le gars avec qui tu m'as confondu ? »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas un frère jumeau du nom de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus.

Ce fut au tour de l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'avoir l'air confus. « Je suis Sirius. » dit-il enfin. « Mon frère cadet et moi nous ressemblions mais...il est mort il y a des années. »

Remus secoua légèrement la tête. « C'était il y a sept mois. » Malgré le fait que cet homme s'appelait Sirius – un nom trop inhabituel pour que ce soit une coïncidence – Remus était maintenant convaincu que ce n'était pas le même homme. Sirius – l'_autre_ Sirius – pouvait peut-être avoir oublié Remus, mais pas Moony. Et puisque ce n'était pas le même homme, Remus réalisa qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui.

Remus devint nerveux quand il se demanda si cet homme était un sorcier comme l'autre Sirius l'avait été. Il savait trop bien ce que la plupart des sorciers pensaient des loups-garous. Même si la table lui bloquait la vue, il jeta involontairement un coup d'œil vers les poches de la veste de Sirius et se demanda si l'une d'elles contenait une baguette. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir un sourire entendu et des sourcils haussés.

« Tu te demandes jusqu'à quel point je lui ressemble dans d'autres façons ? » demanda Sirius.

« Est-ce que tu es un sorcier ? » demanda Remus brusquement.

Sirius se retourna pour faire complètement face à Remus, le sourire envolé de son visage. Il acquiesça. « Et toi ? »

« Non, j'ai hérité du côté Moldu de la famille. »

Sirius sourit à nouveau. « Mais tu es courant à propos de la magie, donc je ne devrais pas faire semblant... »

« Que penses-tu des loups-garous ? » Être brusque avait marché une fois.

« Ce sont des monstres, des créatures des ténèbres. Pourquoi ? »

« Merde. » jura Remus alors qu'il s'élançait hors de la cabine et qu'il courait presque jusqu'à la porte. Il était à mi-chemin du bloc avant qu'il ne sente une main saisir son bras.

« Attends, espèce de lunatique. Apparemment, j'ai dit la mauvaise chose. Je suis désolé. Tu me donneras une chance de recommencer ? »

_« Tu me donneras une chance ? »_ avait demandé Sirius, des mois auparavant, et Remus avait promis qu'il le ferait. Remus resta immobile et permit à cet autre Sirius de l'encercler de ses bras et de lui faire face.

« Je suis un loup-garou. » dit Remus. Il ne se permit pas de réagir en voyant Sirius sursauter de surprise et reculer d'un pas. « Est-ce que tu _veux_ toujours une chance ? » demanda-t-il avec moquerie.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

« Je pensais bien que non. » fit Remus alors qu'il enfouissait les mains dans ses poches et passait près de Sirius. Un moment plus tard, Sirius le rejoignit. Remus le fixa, interrogateur.

« Je suis un Gryffondor. » expliqua Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. « Nous sommes connus pour être des idiots insouciants. »

* * *

**(1) Etant Belge pour moi le "supper" anglais équivaut au "souper" belge...qui correspond au "dîner" français, si je ne me trompe pas.**

**(2) En anglais, les adjectifs et les noms n'ont pas de genre. De sorte que "lover" peut se traduire par amant ou amoureuse, ce qui conduit au malentendu suivant.**

**(3) L'auteur a écrit "the infamous Moony", ce qui revient en français à "l'infâme Moony" ou "l'abominable Moony"...ce qui me paraît assez bizarre ! Peut-être s'agit-il juste d'une faute de frappe, en tout cas, j'ai mis ce que je jugeais bon.**

**Après un TRES long moment d'attente, voilà enfin la publication de The Scent of A Mate ! La traduction de cet OS a été débutée il y a un long moment (fin décembre), j'ai reçu l'autorisation de le traduire vers mi-janvier et j'avais fini la traduction vers avril. Pourquoi tout ce retard ? Par manque de bêtas disponibles ! (je ne citerai pas de nom, hm hm) Mais grâce à ma cousine adorée (je ne sais pas si elle lira un jour ces mots mais tant pis) et dark and devil time – qui a eu l'immense gentillesse (et quelle rapidité, waow !) de me corriger cet OS – The Scent of A Mate est enfin là, yeah !**

**En espérant grossir les rangs des fans de mysid (ou les miens, on ne sait jamais ! lol) !**

**Sorn**


End file.
